The last decade has seen a rapid growth in the number and use of mobile cellular telephones. More recently, wireless devices have been introduced which combine the functionality of mobile telephones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). It is expected that this area will undergo massive growth in the near future as new cellular telecommunication standards (e.g. GPRS, UMTS, and WAP) make possible the high speed transfer of data across the wireless interface.
It can be expected that such platforms will be susceptible to attack from so-called “malware” such as viruses, Trojan horses, and worms (referred to collectively hereinafter as “viruses”) in much the same way as present day personal computers and workstations are susceptible to malware attack. A number of mobile telephone viruses have already been identified.
In order to resist virus attacks, anti-virus software must be deployed into mobile platforms in much the same way as it has been deployed in the desktop environment. A number of different desktop anti-virus applications are currently available. The majority of these applications rely upon a basic scanning engine which searches suspect files for the presence of predetermined virus signatures. These signatures are held in a database which must be constantly updated to reflect the most recently identified viruses.
Typically, users download replacement databases every so often, either over the Internet, from a received e-mail, or from a CDROM or floppy disk. Users are also expected to update there software engines every so often in order to take advantage of new virus detection techniques (e.g. which may be required when a new strain of virus is detected).
Mobile wireless platforms present a series of problems for software developers (including developers of anti-virus software). Chief among these are the limited memory and processing power of mobile platforms, and the limited input/output capabilities which they possess (i.e. no CDROM or floppy drive, and no high bandwidth fixed line network or Internet connectivity).
Moreover, mobile wireless platforms are traditionally not standardized like conventional desktops. For example, instead of running Microsoft™ Windows™, such mobile wireless platforms may have installed thereon a variety of types of operating systems. This complicates the act of designing an anti-virus scanner that is capable of operating on any one of a plurality of mobile wireless platforms.